


Перевязан ленточкой и доставлен к твоему порогу

by rmsmwia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia/pseuds/rmsmwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок понимает, что влюблённость — это наклонная, уже после того, как по ней скатился. И всё, его уже не спасти.<br/>Бета: Просто_Даша</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перевязан ленточкой и доставлен к твоему порогу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195966) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> Оригинальное название фанфика — "Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)" — является отсылкой к одноимённой песне Стиви Уандера.

Джеймс Т. Кирк является очень привлекательным человеком.

Споку этот факт был всегда известен, равно как и остальные аспекты окружающей их физической вселенной. Звёзды — это излучающие свет шары, состоящие из взрывающегося газа; небо голубое (зелёное, оранжевое, жёлтое) благодаря особому способу рассеивания света в атмосфере; энергия равна массе, умноженной на квадрат скорости света; землянин по имени Джеймс Т. Кирк обладает необычным набором физических черт, которые делают его привлекательным для потенциальных сексуальных партнёров.

Этот факт хранится среди бесчисленного количества другой информации в упорядоченном лабиринте разума Спока и сам по себе не является чем-то особенным. Он не приходит на ум самым первым во время ежедневного взаимодействия с Кирком. На самом деле, эта часть многогранной капитанской личности оказывается значимой настолько редко, что можно просто закрыть на неё глаза, даже не испортив при этом статистику.

Но когда эта самая часть оказывается у него прямо под носом, Спок вынужден вынести её на дальнейшее рассмотрение.

Охарактеризовать свои отношения с Кирком за пределами рабочей среды он не решается. Некоторые люди, включая капитана, зовут их друзьями, но Спок не может быть уверен. Это не потому, что он против этой идеи, просто язык землян является в высшей степени неточным и само определение слова «дружба» не объясняет, собственно, ничего.

Например, люди зовут друзьями тех, кого просто не считают своими врагами. Обычно друг — это тот, с кем они общаются каждый день, но, с другой стороны, настоящий друг приходит только в беде. Друзьями являются те, кого люди знают всю свою жизнь, и те, с кем они вчера случайно встретились. Это может быть человек, с которым они вынуждены часто общаться в своей социальной сфере, даже если он им не нравится. Незнакомец может быть назван «самым лучшим другом на свете» просто за то, что принёс чашку кофе. Иногда сексуальные отношения с друзьями строго запрещены, а иногда они подразумеваются и считаются «естественными».

Спок теряется во всех этих определениях.

Он пытался найти объяснения этих несоответствий на протяжении всей жизни и раз за разом оставался всё больше запутавшимся. В конце концов, он пришёл к заключению, что полное значение понятия «дружба» находится за пределами его понимания и лучше всего оставить его, как есть. Они с Кирком точно не подходят под то определение, которое даёт словарь слову «друг» в разговорном контексте.

Обстоятельства, при которых они встретились, были далеки от идеальных. Их можно описать фразой «плохое начало» или, как делали многие, «полная катастрофа». Какое-то время даже казалось, что сама судьба ведёт их к тому, чтобы стать заклятыми врагами или хотя бы выдающимися соперниками.

Но Неро не дал этому случиться, и после уничтожения Вулкана они уже не могли друг друга ненавидеть.

Когда Спок присоединился к команде Кирка, они хорошо сработались, хотя их нерабочее время постоянно окрашивается то одним, то другим разгорячённым спором. На посторонний взгляд кажется, что их точки зрения разнятся по каждому существующему предмету, и их… обсуждения… никогда не теряют своего накала.

Споры ведутся о политике и искусстве, о взглядах на исторические события и на недавние открытия, о литературе и еде, об эмоциях и логике. Если они оба находятся в одной комнате, то можно смело ожидать очередной перепалки, и если кто-то на Энтерпрайзе упоминает, что «цирк в городе», он непременно имеет в виду, что капитан и первый помощник затеяли ещё один раунд словесной битвы.

Сначала это немного удивляло Спока, потому что он не был спорщиком по натуре. Его отец бы, конечно, поднял бровь на такое заявление, но сам он был уверен, что является самым что ни на есть доброжелательным собеседником. Однако те мнения, которые высказывает капитан, его выбор слов и даже тон — всё это раздражает Спока до белого каления. Поэтому он _чувствует,_ что жизненно необходимо доказать, что точка зрения Кирка неверна. Оставлять его в заблуждении было бы просто опасно. А раз безопасность капитана — это самая важная часть обязанностей старшего помощника, вулканец считает своим долгом поправлять Кирка. 

Команда ведёт счёт, из скольких споров каждый из них вышел победителем (Спок даже слышал, что где-то принимаются ставки). Ниота дразнит его нелогичным. Доктор МакКой часто зовёт их с капитаном «чёртовыми детьми», не забывая при этом картинно закатывать глаза.

Но вулканца это не волнует, ведь эти «обсуждения» дали неожиданный, но очень ценный побочный эффект.

Кирк и Спок так много спорили, что узнали ход мыслей друг друга очень хорошо, и теперь, когда корабль, кто-то из команды или удачный исход миссии находятся в опасности, у одного их них уходит меньше секунды, чтобы предсказать действия другого. Даже не верится, насколько хорошо они понимают друг друга в трудные моменты, когда ставки очень высоки. Но что удивляет ещё больше, так это то, что подобный уровень единства и согласия между ними можно наблюдать только в такие моменты. На посторонний взгляд это выглядит, как будто они читают мысли, и все давно уже сбились со счёта, сколько раз эта особенность помогала им спасти ситуацию.

Спок всегда понимал, что взаимодействие с капитаном без эмоций невозможно, хоть и старался их не показывать. И эти самые эмоции полностью изменились в течение первого года их миссии. Отстранённое раздражение превратилось в удивление и любопытство, затем — в скрытое развлечение, смешавшееся потом с уважением и постоянно возрастающим интересом, а также со здоровыми всплесками удовольствия, которое, как Споку стало сложно отрицать, он выносил из их споров.

Да, это предположение имеет под собой основание. Они с Кирком и вправду являются друзьями.

Спок привык к присутствию капитана и к неоспоримому влиянию его личности на людей, куда бы он ни отправился. Но моральную зрелость Кирка его старший помощник больше не может оспаривать — что, в общем-то, ожидаемо, — так что, когда капитан решительно направляется к нему сквозь толпу дипломатов и представителей власти, которые празднуют успешное заключение торговой сделки, Спок не беспокоится, пусть даже и темп, с которым идёт Кирк, намекает на серьёзность ситуации.

Однако, когда капитан не останавливается у границ его личного пространства, которое он обычно уважает, и, более того, хватает Спока _за руку_ , вулканец не может отрицать, что испытывает сильное удивление.

— Капитан?

— Спок, прошу, ты должен мне помочь, — отчаянно шепчет Кирк, сжимая его ладонь и поднимая её в умоляющем жесте. — Вон та женщина… Думаю, она с новианцами, может, переводчица. Ну так вот, она никак не прекратит приставать ко мне!

— Я-ясно, — отвечает Спок, глядя поверх плеча капитана и пытаясь следить за его сумбурным рассказом. — А в чём проблема?

Кирк смотрит на него недоверчиво.

— Ты с ума сошёл? Спок, если я ей откажу, вся новианская делегация воспримет это как оскорбление, а ведь мы только-только смогли заставить их прекратить орать и начать переговоры. — Он прищуривает глаза. — Неужели ты серьёзно думаешь, что я захотел бы с ней переспать?

— Я…

— Слушай, единственный способ с этим разобраться — это сказать, что я уже с кем-то. Ну, в моногамных отношениях и всё такое. Ведь то, что я уже занят, не может считаться оскорблением, да?

— Это… возможно, но…

— Пожалуйста, Спок. — Губы Кирка почти касаются его костяшек. — Ты должен меня спасти. Я сказал ей, что мы с тобой пара.

— _Со мной?_ — Спок чувствует, что его глаза расширились от удивления. — Но капитан… разве кто-нибудь другой не будет более правдоподобен в этой роли? Я едва ли подхожу.

— Да только _ты_ и подходишь! — быстро шепчет Кирк. — Ухура большую часть вечера танцует вон с тем парнем, а Боунз окружён чем-то наподобие триллианского гарема. Как думаешь, насколько правдоподобней тебя выглядели бы они?

Спок находит взглядом перечисленных коллег.

— Имеет смысл, — признаёт он, чувствуя, что мысли немного плывут. — Но капитан, я не…

— Тебе не придётся врать, просто подыграй, хорошо? — Кирк смотрит на него огромными умоляющими глазами. — Пожалуйста, Спок.

Спок не успевает ответить, потому что к ним внезапно подходит та самая женщина.

— Вот ты где, — мурлычет она, поглядывая капитана со смесью радости и упрёка. — Не очень-то вежливо заставлять девушку ждать.

Кирк роняет руку вулканца и оборачивается к новианке. Спок не может не согласиться, что выглядит она… устрашающе. Не то чтобы он следил за сексуальными предпочтениями своего капитана, но обычно тот не выбирает себе партнёрш больше себя в три раза.

— Мисс Лева, — ослепительно улыбается Кирк, подключая всё своё очарование. — Примите мои искренние извинения. Я просто задержался, чтобы поговорить с моим парнем. 

Эти слова слетают с его губ без запинки, и это слегка впечатляет Спока. Он склоняет голову в приветствии, ощущая, как женщина пытается пробурить в нём дырку взглядом.

— Ваш парень? — недоверчиво взвизгивает она. — Он? — Новианка моргает, а потом снова смотрит на Кирка и издает мелодичный смешок, который странным образом не сочетается с её внешностью. — О, вы такой _забавный_ , просто душка! — Она машет пальцем прямо перед лицом капитана. — Я ведь даже на секундочку поверила.

Кирк бросает на вулканца испуганный взгляд.

— Но… я говорю серьёзно. Мы с коммандером Споком состоим в отношениях, и…

— Почему вам сложно в это поверить? — вмешивается Спок, внезапно чувствуя любопытство.

Новианка смеётся ещё сильней.

— О Господи, вы оба такие смешные! — заявляет она, размахивая руками в выражении своего веселья. — Что бы кто-то такой милый, такой _прекрасный_ , как вы, мой дорогой капитан, связались с таким, как он? — Её глаза оглядывают Спока с неприкрытым пренебрежением. — Быть не может! — фыркает женщина. — Красота всегда тянется к красоте, лапушка моя, — выдаёт она наконец, улыбаясь Кирку.

Спок уже не в первый раз слышит подобные суждения в свой адрес, так что слова новианки его совсем не удивляют. Но, бросив взгляд на капитана, он с чувством, близким к беспокойству, замечает, как тот хмурится, сжимая губы в тонкую упрямую линию. Это выражение лица Кирк обычно приберегает для космических пиратов. 

Хоть он никогда этого и не признает, Спок выработал что-то, похожее на интуицию, позволяющую ему с точностью определять, насколько капитан взволнован. Сейчас эта интуиция бьёт тревогу и верещит, что они в двух секундах от дипломатического скандала.

Решившись в мгновение ока, Спок одним плавным движением касается руки Кирка, переплетая их пальцы.

Капитан смотрит на него с удивлением, но всё внимание Спока обращено лишь на новианку, которая шокированно пялится на их соединённые руки.

— Я так понимаю, вам известно, насколько чувствительны мои руки? — спокойно замечает вулканец, поглаживая ладонь Кирка большим пальцем. 

Это простое действие заставляет женщину на секунду потерять дар речи и забыть о своих попытках соблазнения.

— Вы… вы вулканец, — запинаясь и краснея, выговаривает она. — Это… Это… Да как вы смеете! При всём честном народе!

Спок вздёргивает бровь, сжимая руку Кирка и этим пытаясь не дать ему выразить своё удивление. 

— Неужели я бы стал это делать, если бы капитан соврал вам о наших отношениях? — тихо спросил он. — Я, как вы верно заметили, вулканец. Пристойность для меня важнее всего.

Злобный взгляд новианки мечется между их сплетёнными пальцами и лицом Спока. Её эмоции легко читаемы даже для тех, чей пси-рейтинг уходит в минусовые значения.

— Вы не сможете его удержать! — наконец шипит она. — Он ярок и прекрасен, как солнце, а вы… а вы… просто _пародия!_ О, капитан! — вздыхает женщина, переводя взгляд на Кирка. — Как же грустно, что такой великолепный человек, как вы… — Она замолкает и, качая головой в невыносимом отчаянии, уходит прочь.

— Фуф, — с облегчением выдыхает капитан, наблюдая за её удаляющейся спиной. — Вот ведь сумасшедшая!

Спок аккуратно вытаскивает свою руку из его хватки.

— Просто её взгляды отличаются от наших.

Кирк смотрит на него.

— Но всё-таки. Прости, что тебе пришлось это выслушивать.

Спок поднимает бровь.

— Уверяю вас, всё в порядке. Рад, что смог вам помочь.

— Я твой должник. — Он кладёт руку вулканцу на плечо и оглядывает его с внезапным любопытством. — Когда ты взял мою руку, мы… я не знаю, не поцеловались?

— Нет, — отвечает Спок, чувствуя, как уголки губ невольно вздрагивают.

— Но… твои руки ведь и _вправду_ чувствительные.

— Да, как, впрочем, и ваши. Конечно, на ладонях и пальцах вулканцев находится гораздо больше нервных окончаний, чем у людей, и, при определённых обстоятельствах, руки могут послужить дополнительной эрогенной зоной…

— Ух ты, — перебивает его Кирк, на секунду опуская взгляд перед тем, как посмотреть Споку в глаза. — Ты уверен, что я уже достаточно взрослый для этого разговора?

— Однако, — продолжает старший помощник, — вулканец должен _позволить_ этому случиться. — Он замечает заинтересованное выражение на лице капитана и подавляет ещё один всплеск веселья внутри. — Простите, капитан, но неужели вы серьёзно считали, что я не могу выполнять рутинные действия, такие как работа с консолью, не оказываясь при этом в весьма… _щекотливом_ положении, неприемлемом для публичных мест? 

— Чёрт, Спок, — бормочет Кирк, краснея глубоким свекольным оттенком и пялясь куда-то в район его плеча. — Необязательно всё так красочно расписывать, ладно? Я понял. Люди — просто помешанные на сексе идиоты.

— Не могу с вами согласиться, — снисходительно замечает Спок. — Продолжая открывать вам вулканские секреты, я не могу не упомянуть, что вулканцы в большей степени сами разрешили этой неточности процветать. Как, впрочем, и нескольким другим мифам.

Кирк смотрит на него с любопытством.

— Зачем?

Спок слегка хмурится. 

— Я не могу быть уверен, но, возможно, это связано с воинственным прошлым моей расы. Ложь часто бывает эффективна, когда нужно завладеть ситуацией. Перед достижением эры космических путешествий такие идеи составляли главную часть вулканской политики. До сих пор считается мудрым не исправлять ошибочные заключения, включая и касающиеся нашей физиологии, если это может послужить тактическим преимуществом.

— Хмм. — Кирк потирает затылок, погружённый в свои мысли. — Наверное, это даже разумно.

Спок кивает.

— И, как видите, иногда может оказаться очень даже полезно.

Капитан хихикает.

— Да уж. Не то чтобы я жаловался, но просто интересно, — его глаза оценивающе оглядывают Спока, — каким ещё мифам вы позволили существовать?

Споку еле удаётся сдержать улыбку.

— Если использовать человеческое выражение, капитан, «я себе знаю, а вы себе думайте, что хотите». — Он склоняет голову. — Хорошего вам вечера. 

С этими словами вулканец направляется к выходу, и ему вслед доносится удивлённый смех Кирка.

***

Второй раз вулканцу пришлось признать факт необычной привлекательности Кирка спустя несколько недель после первого.

Спок использует один из залов совещания, чтобы оценить знания своих новоприбывших научных сотрудников. Пока эта обязанность не приносит ему ничего, кроме разочарования. В душе вулканец начинает понимать Сизифа и его желание закончить уже, наконец, свою работу, а не повторять одно и то же действие раз за разом. Львиную долю своего времени старший помощник тратит на то, чтобы подготовить своих сотрудников, обучая и проверяя их до тех пор, пока они не станут хотя бы похожи на уверенных специалистов, а не на необразованных детей. Как только это случается, Звёздный Флот отправляет их на другие корабли и подкидывает Споку новый выводок только что выпустившихся кадетов, которые смотрят на него абсолютно пустым взглядом, стоит ему только задать им простейшие вопросы. Например, как правильно провести тест Пальтуги или вспомнить ряд Фибоначчи с двадцатой цифры, не просчитывая при этом его с самого начала. 

И, как ему известно, в таком положении он не один. Ещё ни одной недели не прошло, чтобы мистер Скотт не пришёл на мостик и не заявил капитану в самых красочных выражениях (некоторые из которых вулканец не понимает), что даже Звёздный Флот не может быть настолько туп, чтобы приказать ему пустить «этих проклятых имбецилов» в инженерный отсек. При всех Спок выражает крайнее неодобрение его выбора слов, но в душе совершенно согласен с праведным возмущением инженера.

— Главной задачей физико-химического отдела является нахождение новых способов восстановления тирандиума, — говорит он, уже давно потерявший всякую надежду. — Кто-нибудь может сказать мне, почему?

Его вопрос, как всегда, встречен пустыми взглядами и виноватым морганием, в то время как упрямая тишина невежества повисает над комнатой.

— Он, ну… используется в варповой цепи? — раздаётся неуверенный голос из задних рядов.

— Правильно, — отвечает Спок, пытаясь сдержать рвущееся наружу раздражение. — Но почему именно тирандиум, мистер Изин? Почему не корпуциум, который имеет гораздо больший энергетический потенциал?

Тишина и моргания продолжаются. Спок с трудом не даёт себе удручённо вздохнуть, не замечая человека в дверном проёме, пока тот не обнаруживает своё присутствие следующими словами:

— Положительная энтропическая фаза тирандиума не может существовать одновременно с отрицательной, так что при помещении этого вещества в обеих фазах внутрь варп-ядра энергия начинает вырабатываться без потери массы, — лениво замечает Кирк, встречая удивлённые взгляды широкой улыбкой. — Ну а это, по чистой случайности, и есть то, что позволяет кораблю перемещаться без поглощения огромного количества топлива. Разве не так, коммандер?

Никогда в жизни Споку ещё никто так не нравился.

— Вы правы, — отвечает он, удивляясь спокойному и ровному звучанию собственного голоса. — Чем могу помочь, капитан?

Кирк жестом показывает глазеющим на него с интересом кадетам «вольно».

— Не беспокойтесь, леди и джентльмены, мне просто нужно позаимствовать вашего профессора на минутку. Повторите пока латинский и греческий, их он будет спрашивать следующими.

Он подмигивает толпе, а потом снова переводит взгляд.

— Спок?

Вулканец идёт к нему, по дороге замечая с недовольством и некоторым весельем, как некоторые новички и вправду полезли в свои падды. Кирк понимающе закатывает глаза и, как только Спок находится в зоне досягаемости, хватает его под локоть и вытягивает в коридор, позволяя автоматическим дверям за ними закрыться.

— Непробиваемая публика, да?

Устав сдерживаться, Спок устало потирает переносицу.

— Думаю, это можно считать преуменьшением. — Он выпрямляется, снова взяв себя в руки. — Вы хотели что-то со мной обсудить?

— Нет, если честно, — отвечает Кирк с виноватой улыбкой. — Я хотел сообщить, что они перенесли время конференции. Сегодня у нас с тобой не получится пообедать вместе.

— О, — говорит Спок. — Я понимаю, сэр. — Пару секунд он смотрит капитану в глаза. — Вы могли бы отправить мне сообщение. Необязательно утруждать себя и информировать о таких событиях лично.

— Ну, да, — улыбаясь, признаёт Кирк. — Просто я тоже хотел бы кое-что перенести. Давай поужинаем вместе, если ты не занят?

— Поужинаем? — переспрашивает Спок, мысленно перебирая список дел на вечер.

— Я могу быть интересным собеседником, — заявляет капитан. — Обсудим случаи, при которых константа Планка неприменима и…

— Константа Планка применима во всех случаях внутри этой физической вселенной.

— Да? А что насчёт карманов Молетта?

— Само существование этих так называемых «карманов» в пространственно-временной материи, в которых бы теория относительности не работала, так и не было успешно доказано…

Кирк кладёт руку Споку на плечо, останавливая поток слов.

— Прости, мне правда пора идти. Ужин сегодня в 19:00 в комнате отдыха номер два, не забудь. — Его хватка на секунду усиливается, как и широкая ухмылка. — Я тебе докажу!

И он уходит быстрее, чем вулканец успевает ответить. Спок оказывается один в коридоре с лёгкостью на душе и почти что проявившейся на губах улыбкой. Перспектива вернуться в комнату, полную неучей, которые к тому же его боятся, ещё никогда не была настолько удручающей.

Но когда они встречаются в достаточно многолюдной комнате отдыха, мысли Спока уже далеки от дневных забот. Кирк обеспокоен некоторыми аспектами прошедшей конференции с адмиралтейством, так что они начинают ужин с обсуждения грядущих изменений в нескольких основных частях Устава и возможных последствий, которые эти изменения могут за собой повлечь, если всё-таки будут одобрены. Капитан смотрит на это дело с пессимистической позиции, и вскоре Спок обнаруживает, что играет роль «адвоката дьявола», пытаясь найти хоть какие-нибудь положительные стороны, чтобы стряхнуть с Кирка его мрачное настроение. Вулканец так увлечён разговором, что не замечает, что кто-то в комнате начал петь, пока капитан не толкает его локтем.

Демонстрировать свои таланты во внерабочее время — это обычное дело для некоторых членов команды. В течение спокойных миссий, когда Энтерпрайз не приходится отражать атаки клингонов или выползать на импульсе из зоны боевых действий, такие выступления не только разрешены, но ещё и очень поощряются, ведь они помогают и самовыразиться, и сплотить команду.

Однако Спока удивляет, что сегодняшней певицей-любительницей оказывается Тельма Купер, одна их новых лаборанток. Обычно у людей уходит как минимум два месяца, чтобы начать чувствовать себя в своей тарелке и, более того, обратить на себя всеобщее внимание. Но ещё более неожиданным является тот факт, что она поёт вулканскую песню. Спок ловит на себе взгляд Ниоты, и та подмигивает ему с необычным выражением лица. И что оно может значить, вулканец предпочитает даже не думать.

Он поворачивается к своему собеседнику и обнаруживает, что Кирк смотрит на него с лукавым блеском в глазах, который обычно ничего хорошего не приносит. Спок вздыхает в душе и готовит себя ко всему, что может произойти.

— Прекрасный голос, да? — как бы между прочим замечает капитан. — Немного резкий, но я уверен, что это просто от нервов.

— Не могу знать, — сухо отвечает вулканец. — Я не эксперт.

— О, Спок, не будь такой ледышкой. Разве тебе не понравился её выбор песни?

Спок оглядывает Кирка, прищурив глаза.

— Вы смеётесь надо мной. 

Капитан и в самом деле хихикает и выглядит при этом совершенно нераскаивающимся. 

— Ну не я же и недели прожить не могу, чтобы не влюбить в себя какого-нибудь несчастного энсина. 

— Вы так считаете? — Спок складывает руки на груди. — Дженис Рэнд, — мстительно начинает он. — Тоня Барроуз. Ша Тор. Эндрю Пондс. Даниэль Кэмерон. Лиза Ли. Мне продолжать?

Кирк выглядит больше позабавленным, чем поставленным на своё место. 

— Не знал, что ты ведешь такой точный счёт, Спок. Не вовлечён ли здесь личный интерес? — поддразнивает он. — Моё очарование зацепило кого-то не того?

Спок поднимает бровь.

— То, на что вы намекаете, в высшей степени неэтично и непрофессионально. Я бы никогда…

— Спок. — Кирк поднимает руку. — Попридержи своё возбуждение, я просто пошутил. — Он смотрит поверх плеча вулканца и говорит тихим голосом: — К нам идёт наша очаровательная певица. Будь умницей.

Энсин Купер и вправду уже закончила своё выступление и теперь медленно продвигается к их столу. Спок вопреки своим усилиям каменеет. В таких ситуациях он никогда не чувствует себя комфортно, не в последнюю очередь благодаря тому, что не понимает смысла этого действия.

— Д-добрый вечер, капитан. Коммандер, — с нервной улыбкой говорит девушка, останавливаясь перед ними. 

— Энсин Купер, — дружелюбно приветствует её Кирк, сходу вспоминая её имя, что, учитывая, что в команде четыреста восемьдесят семь человек, не может не впечатлять. — То ещё выступление вы нам подарили.

— Благодарю, сэр. — Она краснеет и улыбается ему, а потом переводит взгляд на Спока. — А как оно вам, коммандер? Понравилась песня?

Вулканец открывает рот, намереваясь объяснить, что понятия «нравится» и «не нравится» ему недоступны. Но не успевает он издать и звука, как Кирк уже спешит на помощь. 

— Он посчитал ваше выступление в высшей степени достойным, энсин, — уверяет капитан, посылая Споку предупреждающий взгляд. — Разве не так, коммандер?

Несколько мгновений они ведут молчаливый спор, и в конце концов вулканец сдаётся.

— Так и есть, энсин, — отвечает он, обращая глаза на Купер. Пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь комплимент, не требующий от него лжи, он добавляет: — Ваш выбор песни можно назвать… смелым.

— О, — выдыхает она и краснеет ещё сильней. — Я… Спасибо, сэр. Я… Я очень рада, что вам так кажется.

Спок торжественно кивает, понятия не имея, что ещё сказать. Кирк, похоже, чувствует это и решает смилостивиться над ним или, что более вероятно, над Купер.

— У вас потрясающие голос и манера петь, энсин, — мягко говорит ей капитан, — но если вы хотите впечатлить коммандера Спока, лучше зайти со стороны квантовой физики. — Он переводит взгляд на вулканца, и его голубые глаза светятся весельем. — Почему бы вам не попробовать найти ещё одно использование для любой аксиомы на ваш выбор? Он от этого аж мурашками покрывается, честное слово.

Энсин закашливается от смущения, но Споку не до этого: он пытается не дать собственному румянцу появиться на щеках. Так значит, Кирк _заметил_. Заметил… и подловил его на этом. 

— Я, эм… — бормочет Купер. — Ну, х-хорошего вечера. Сэры.

Она чуть ли не убегает от них, но Спок этого даже не замечает. Капитан не отводит взгляд от его лица и выглядит очень довольным собой.

— Язык проглотил, Спок? — мило интересуется Кирк, улыбаясь в самой раздражающей манере. Он хлопает вулканца по руке, без движения лежащей на столе. — Не волнуйся, у всех есть маленькие кинки. Но твой, должен признать, очень… — капитан хихикает, — необычный.

Спок отдёргивает руку и откидывается в кресле, раздумывая, не стоит ли ему просто встать, взять поднос и уйти. Он чувствует себя преданным сразу несколькими способами и, что только ухудшает дело, понимает, что ведёт себя глупо. Это ведь такая мелочь, и Кирк просто пошутил без всякого злого умысла. Так почему Спок не может выдумать остроумный ответ, когда он так нужен? Почему внезапно теряет дар речи?

Что-то из этого клубка эмоций внутри, должно быть, проявилось у него на лице. Потому что Кирк внезапно серьезнеет. 

— Спок, — осторожно говорит он. — С тобой всё хорошо? Я не сказал чего-нибудь…

Наконец вулканец умудряется выйти из ступора.

— Прошу прощения, капитан: я на минуту отвлёкся. Попытка энсина Купер заслуживает уважения, хотя её произношение не выносит никакой критики, а мой слух очень чувствителен. Я… должен был повторить эту песню с должными интонациями.

— О. — Кирк сомневается. Он внимательно оглядывает Спока, выискивая признаки неискренности. Но, видимо, ничего не находит, и улыбка вновь освещает его лицо. — Ты такой ботаник, — с нежностью говорит он, качая головой.

Спок решает пропустить мимо ушей это нелогичное обвинение и вместо этого тянется и утаскивает с тарелки Кирка покрытое шоколадной глазурью пирожное. На возмущённые протесты капитана внимания он также не обращает.

Лишнее количество сложных углеводов в любом случае вредно для людей.

***

— Это безумие! — жалуется МакКой. — Вы ведь не думаете, что этот ужас можно назвать _логичным_?

Спок не отрывает взгляда он залитого светом ринга, где сейчас проходит последний бой этой ночи и всего соревнования.

— С точки зрения командира этой звёздной базы — вполне можно, — отвечает он, чуть вздрагивая, когда удар противника впечатывается прямо Кирку в челюсть. — Он уверен, что можно предотвратить неприязнь между разными экипажами, если давать ей выход в контролируемой среде.

— В таком случае они должны были организовать шахматный турнир! — нетерпеливо рявкает МакКой. — А не это варварство. Мы что, в древнем Риме?

Спок поднимает бровь.

— Бокс считается «благородным» спортом…

— Да ты только посмотри на них! — В пылу эмоций доктор хватает вулканца за руку. — Без перчаток, без шлемов, вообще без защиты! Мне _нравится_ бокс, чтоб его! Я способен оценить хороший бой, если он _безопасен,_ но это? Неужели им обязательно это делать? — Он рвано втягивает носом воздух. — Господи _Боже_ , ты видел этот удар? Это было жёстко!

Спок не может не согласиться. Никто не был удивлён, когда Кирк настоял на том, чтобы лично представлять Энтерпрайз на этом соревновании, да и то, что у него есть все шансы стать победителем, было вполне ожидаемо. И, даже если Спок и не решается честно себе в этом признаться, он провёл последние пять часов, не отрываясь от ринга, не только потому, что волновался за сохранность капитана.

Обнажённый торс Кирк блестит от пота, мышцы гладко перекатываются под загорелой кожей, а его движения каждый раз поражают своей быстротой, точностью и дерзостью человека, который уверен в своей победе. Капитан ухмыляется, пропуская удар по почкам, смеётся, когда противник чуть не вбивает ему глаз, и поддразнивает его, когда следующий удар разбивает ему губу и кровь течёт на подбородок, ярко-алая на фоне золотистой кожи.

Спок не может прекратить смотреть. Он разрывается внутри. Часть его мечтает, чтобы Кирк вообще не ступал на этот ринг, — она всегда стремится удержать капитана в целости и сохранности. Споку не нравится видеть, как тот страдает, и к этому моменту он уже совершенно точно знает, что это обосновано не только чувством долга.

Но другая часть его, та, которая находится глубоко внутри, в самом тёмном уголке, предательски шепчет, как же Кирк сейчас красив. Вероломная мысль проникает сквозь все барьеры вулканского воспитания и моральных норм и приносит с собой осознание, что за бессистемными, неуклюжими ударами Кирка таится хорошо продуманная тактика (пусть и замечает её только Спок), которая позволит тому в нужный момент нанести противнику, который уже принял капитана за любителя, неожиданное и сокрушительное поражение.

Кирк не просто хорошо тренированный боец, он ещё и _умён_. Ему удаётся сохранить контроль над ситуацией, хотя со стороны кажется совсем наоборот. Что-то тёмное начинает бурлить в крови Спока в ответ на мастерство своего капитана, и он ещё сильнее хватается за перила, оставляя в металле вмятины и не зная, чего бы он хотел больше: сражаться с Кирком бок о бок или же против него. Эти мысли пугают его, но перестать думать об этом вулканец не может. В обоих случаях, уверен он, его ждёт яркое и безнравственное удовольствие.

МакКой рядом с ним снова ругается, и Споку приходится усилием воли взять себя в руки. Если бы добрый доктор только знал, о чём он думал, до рассвета вулканец бы точно не дожил. Он разделяет эту неприязнь, но всё-таки… всё-таки…

Наконец Кирк посылает своего противника в нокаут, и переполненный зал взрывается криками и аплодисментами. Спок замечает, что радуются не только члены экипажа Энтерпрайз, но это совсем неудивительно. При виде Кирка, стоящего в центре ринга и победоносно поднятыми руками и широкой улыбкой на залитом кровью лице, очень сложно остаться в стороне.

Споку пора уходить. Отговорка о том, что ему нужно удостовериться, что капитана не забьют до смерти, уже потеряла свою ценность, так что пришло время старшему помощнику возвращаться на корабль.

Но он не уходит. Вместо этого он вместе с толпой плавно перемещается в бар на верхней палубе, усаживаясь за свободный столик и бесцельно оглядывая переполненную комнату.

Кирк приходит двадцать три минуты спустя. Он переоделся в чёрную водолазку и, судя по мокрым волосам, принял душ, а также попался по дороге МакКою, который и залечил его самые опасные раны. Люди встречают его громом аплодисментов и тащат в бар под громкие и радостные звуки труб.

Спок так и остаётся за своим столиком, просто наблюдая и не имея ни малейшего понятия, что же он здесь делает. Через несколько минут на приёмной палубе начинается концерт для виолончели, а антикварный книжный магазин на прогулочной аллее устраивает аукцион по продаже редких коллекционных минералов. Но Спок продолжает сидеть в баре, не отрывая взгляд от постоянно увеличивающейся очереди из людей, каждый из которых хочет купить капитану поздравительную выпивку.

— Ну, ничем хорошим это не закончится, — бормочет МакКой, появляясь рядом с вулканцем ниоткуда и без разрешения садясь за его столик. Его взгляд тоже направлен на Кирка. 

Спок хмурится. Соглашаться с МакКоем ему всегда неприятно, но в данном случае доктор прав. Кирк продолжает принимать коктейли, потому что не хочет никого обидеть отказом, и не стоит забывать, что он переносит алкоголь гораздо хуже, чем любит хвастаться. Спок уже выяснил это не при самых приятных обстоятельствах, да и многолетний опыт МакКоя в общении с капитаном нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов.

Они молча наблюдают за происходящим: МакКой с обычным хмурым выражением лица, вулканец — с напускной безразличностью, которая стоит ему очень многих усилий.

— Разве вы не собираетесь?.. — наконец спрашивает Спок.

— Чёрта с два, — бурчит доктор. — Я уже пытался его отговорить, так он мне чуть голову не откусил. Укрепление отношений капитана с командой и всё такое.

— Конечно, — сухо соглашается вулканец. — Это весомая причина.

МакКой вздыхает.

— Он в каком-то странном настроении.

Спок бросает на него косой взгляд, но не отвечает. Но тридцать минут спустя, когда Кирк сползает с барного стула и направляется в туалет, вулканец встаёт и следует за ним.

Когда Спок входит в комнату, капитан моет руки. Он всем весом опирается на раковину и не заботится о том, что вода разбрызгивается во всем стороны. Услышав, как открывается дверь, Кирк поднимает голову и встречается глазами с со своим страшим помощников в зеркале.

— Привет, Спок. — Губы Кирка растягиваются в улыбке. — Где ты ходишь весь вечер? Я выиграл соревнование. Тебе стоило на это посмотреть, было… было круто.

Пропуская бормотание капитана мимо ушей, вулканец оглядывает комнату. Удостоверившись, что, кроме них, там никого нет, он быстрым движением приближается к Кирку, хватает его за локоть и оттаскивает от раковины.

— Эй, — выдыхает Кирк, всё ещё глупо улыбаясь. — Спок, что ты...

Вулканец прижимает его к стене, держа рукой за плечо и не давая упасть. Выражение на лице капитана мечется между страхом и благоговением, и сопротивляется он очень вяло — состояние не позволяет. Свободная рука Спока проскальзывает ему под водолазку и касается живота в поисках двух особенных точек, находящихся рядом с солнечным сплетением. Он нажимает на них пальцами, быстро и сильно, и чуть ведёт в сторону. Кирк моргает, и Спок отходит назад, не отрывая от него взгляд.

Через секунду-другую лицо капитана приобретает нездоровый зелёный оттенок. Его глаза широко распахиваются, и он успевает бросить на Спока всего один злой, обвиняющий взгляд, прежде чем, спотыкаясь, рвануть к ближайшему унитазу. За этим следует звук мучительной рвоты. Вулканец кивает сам себе и ждёт.

Когда Кирк наконец выходит, у него тот ещё вид: волосы торчат во все стороны, мокрые от пота и спутанные, щёки бледные, губы налились кровью и блестят, выпуская наружу тяжёлое дыхание, а глаза приобрели тёмно-синий оттенок и зверское выражение. Также он выглядит очень, очень трезвым.

— Ах ты _сволочь,_ — выплёвывает Кирк, смерив Спока взглядом. — Зачем ты это сделал?

Спок поднимает бровь.

— Я избавил вас от алкогольного отравления третьей степени тяжести. — Он складывает руки на груди. — Всегда пожалуйста.

— Да неужели? — презрительно говорит капитан. — И кто тебя просил?

— Я проявил инициативу.

Кирк закатывает глаза и бредёт в сторону раковины.

— Потрясающе.

Спок молча за ним наблюдает.

— Чтоб ты знал, — говорит ему капитан, прополоскав рот и отплёвываясь, — у меня был великолепный вечер. Я сделал хорошее дело, после этого напился и вообще был счастлив. — Он бросает на вулканца в зеркале сердитый взгляд. — Что, мне у тебя теперь разрешения спрашивать, мамочка? Кто умер и сделал тебя моим опекуном?

— Я просто хотел помочь.

— Да что ты говоришь! В следующий раз, Спок, сначала _спрашивай_. Боунз может делать всё, что ему вздумается, потому что… ну, это Боунз. Он заслужил. Но ты не можешь позволять себе всякие вольности в мой адрес, пока не спросишь, понял?

Вулканец поджимает губы и склоняет голову. Не то чтобы он ожидал благодарности, но то, что его так грубо поставили на место, было опытом не из приятных. Он не может подобрать название эмоции, которую сейчас испытывает.

— Хорошо, капитан. Впредь я не буду вмешиваться, не спросив разрешения.

Ещё пару секунд Кирк смотрит на него недоверчивым взглядом, как будто ища подвох, и наконец устало пожимает плечами.

— Ну, а теперь иди сюда и помоги мне избавиться от головной боли, — говорит он, — и будем квиты. Слава богу, твои волшебные пальцы способны не только заставлять меня вывернуться наизнанку.

Спок молча подходит ближе, и Кирк оборачивается к нему, облокачиваясь на раковину. Выискивая источник боли через их касание, вулканец не может не заметить противоречия в поведении капитана. Кирк очень сердит на него, даже взбешён, и всё-таки он добровольно принимает заботу Спока, хоть и мгновения назад так яростно протестовал.

Глаза капитана закрыты, и он тихонько стонет, когда старший помощник находит средоточие боли и начинает его разбирать, облегчая неприятные ощущения. Кирк полностью расслаблен и вообще представляет собой олицетворение доверия, и Спок беспомощно и безнадёжно осознаёт, что понять этого не способен.

Вдруг дверь открывается, и в комнату врывается офицер. Они с вулканцем примерно одного роста, но вошедший более тучен. У него светлые волосы и ореховые глаза, блеск в которых выдаёт его нетрезвое состояние; одет он в золотистую командную форменку с лейтенантскими полосами на рукавах. Спок понимает, что повернулся и встал между ним и Кирком, уже после того, как сделал это.

— Так, так, так, и что ж у нас здесь? — тянет мужчина, растягивая губы в кривую ухмылку. — Уж не праздник ли одной бесплатной шлюхи? Давненько я на таких не бывал, да и ты всегда был вне конкуренции, Джимми.

Спок напрягается ещё сильнее.

— Вы знаете этого человека, капитан?

Незнакомец хрипло усмехается.

— _Капитан?_ Когда ты ему сосёшь, он тебя тоже капитаном величает?

Спок инстинктивно рвётся вперёд, но рука, сжимающая его локоть, не даёт ему этого сделать. Другой рукой Кирк потирает переносицу, пытаясь отогнать вернувшуюся головную боль.

— Спок, — мрачно говорит он, — познакомься с Шимусом Финнеганом, чьи неутомимые амбиции превращали мою жизнь в Академии в сущий ад. Финнеган, — Кирк бросает на него пустой взгляд, — что, чёрт возьми, ты здесь забыл?

— Просто пришёл повеселиться, как и все мы, — насмешливо подмигивает ему тот. — Ну так что скажешь, Джимми? Хочешь отметить наше воссоединение, хмм, воссоединением другого плана? Мне всё равно, что я у тебя за ночь не первый; я бы удивился, если бы это было не так. Всё мы делим пополам, пополам-лам-лам…

Кулак Спока влетает в его лицо с неприлично громким звуком, и в этот раз Кирку не хватает быстроты его остановить. Финнеган валится на пол, и, когда вулканец наклоняется над ним, намереваясь закончить начатое, то видит, что это необязательно: человек и так без сознания.

— Думаю, ты сломал ему нос, — как бы между делом замечает капитан за его спиной.

Спок смотрит на стекающую по лицу Финнегана кровь и думает, что он, скорее всего, прав.

— Ну и что это было, Спок? — спокойно интересуется Кирк, опуская руки на бёдра и смеривая вулканца критичным взглядом. — Сначала ты выбиваешь из меня весь хмель под предлогом защиты моего хрупкого здоровья, потом рвёшься защищать мою честь, как будто перед этим я не выиграл грёбанный _турнир,_ отправив десяток человек в нокаут. И, к слову, что не так со старым добрым нервным зажимом? — Он сверлит старшего помощника испытующим взглядом. — Не хочешь ли объясниться? Может, я тебе, не знаю, _нравлюсь,_ или что?

Спок выпрямляется, чувствуя, как горит лицо, и упрямо отказывается отводить взгляд от хрипящего у его ног человека. 

— Не всё во мире вращается вокруг вас, капитан, — прохладно говорит он, и это правда, хоть и только в буквальном смысле. — Я не одобряю, когда кого-то задирают.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он выходит из туалета, оставляя Кирка перед выбором: вернуться на корабль или пойти вернуть себе «хмель», который вулканец так неудачно из него выбил. Спок решает, что на это вечер он уже достаточно всего сделал.

***

Официально этот день зовётся годовщиной «Битвы за Вулкан». В своих мыслях Спок никогда его так не называет, и, насколько ему известно, так же поступают и остальные выжившие вулканцы. Люди верят в громкие имена. Они считают, что «как ты лодку назовёшь» равнозначно тому, что эта самая лодка из себя представляет. Вулканцы не могут поддержать их добровольный самообман, даже если вся остальная Вселенная готова это сделать.

Не было никакой битвы. Был геноцид. На защиту встало лишь семь кораблей — как бы Звёздный Флот ни старался заставить всех поверить, что это была миротворческая армада, в реальности они смогли выделить лишь семь кораблей, управляемых кадетами, — и эти корабли попали в ловушку и были уничтожены ещё до того, как успели произвести хоть один выстрел. Энтерпрайз спаслась по чистой случайности. _Не было никакой битвы._

Но именно так и зовётся этот день. В каждом государственном здании и на каждом звезднофлотском судне в коридорах и комнатах отдыха висят чёрные знамёна в его честь. Голоса приглушены, и редкие улыбки выглядят виноватыми. Это навязанное всем напоминание.

Спок не пытается отнять у своих коллег право горевать. На Вулкане Звёздный Флот потерял больше тысячи человек, включая тех, кто служил на планете. Спок не против того, чтобы этот день был отдан им в память. Но, к сожалению, этим дело не ограничивается.

Сегодня, куда бы он ни пошёл, люди бросают на него жалостливые взгляды, а иногда даже подходят и говорят, как они сожалеют о его утрате. Они глазеют на него иногда даже в течение минут, и это не считается грубым, ведь они пытаются выразить сочувствие. Люди ожидают от него реакции, и Спок живёт среди людей достаточно долго, чтобы понимать, что если он её не покажет, не примет их попытки, то может нанести непоправимое оскорбление.

Выделить один день в году для скорби или проявлений сочувствия — это нелогично. Вчера боль не была сильнее, и она не станет меньше завтра. И всё-таки на один день Спок становится _олицетворением потери Вулкана,_ и он не хочет казаться неблагодарным, но всё же всей душой желает, чтобы они прекратили. В каком-то смысле это выглядит как налог на настоящую горечь утраты, обязательный для всех. Возможно, это делает Спока плохим человеком, но в этот день единственное, чего он желает, — это остаться в одиночестве.

Вызванный Кирком посреди смены, он звонит в дверь капитанской каюты, и та в мгновение открывается.

— Вы хотели меня видеть, капитан?

— А, Спок, — Кирк появляется из спальной части, на ходу застегивая термальный комбинезон. — Иди переоденься, мы идём гулять.

— Гулять, сэр?

— Гулять, — кивает капитан. — Помнишь дыру в обшивке, которую нам оставили на память нозиканские корабли? Мы её заделаем.

— Сэр, я уверен, что ремонтная бригада уже назначена на починку на завтрашний день. Из бета-смены, если я не ошибаюсь.

— Пусть отдохнут, — пожимает плечами Кирк, натягивая сапоги. — Ничего не случится, если мы с тобой тоже иногда будем руки марать, не находишь?

Спок открывает рот, а потом закрывает его.

— Да, сэр.

— Вот и замечательно. Найди себе замену на мостике, и встречаемся у люка номер пятнадцать через десять минут.

Когда Спок приходит к месту назначения, капитан уже там и заканчивает застёгивать свой герметичный костюм. Серебряный материал слишком резко бликует в ярком свете, и вулканец морщится внутри, пока тянется за своим костюмом. Он ждёт (и _опасается_ ), что Кирк назовёт это свиданием — все знакомые Споку люди любят так делать, — но тот спокойно дожидается, когда вулканец закончит пристёгивать шлем, и запускает разгерметизацию отсека.

Тишина снаружи шокирует. Они работают над повреждённым участком обшивки с раздражающе низкой скоростью, удерживаясь на поверхности корабля магнитными подошвами и передавая друг другу ящик с инструментами, но Спок не чувствует недовольства. Они не разговаривают. Выйдя за пределы корабля, они начинают работать в тишине, прерываемой лишь тогда, когда один из них просит инструмент или для выпрямления пластин необходимы общие усилия.

Здесь нет ничего, кроме работы, знакомой вибрации корабля, мягкого мерцания звёзд вокруг и великолепной, чудесной тишины. Первый раз за сегодня Спок чувствует, как напряжение уходит.

Их сложно назвать мастерами в подобного рода работе: Спок не практиковался уже давно, с самого первого своего дня под командованием Пайка, а Кирк обладает более теоретическим, нежели практическим опытом, ограниченным только компьютерными симуляциями в Академии. Из-за этого они продвигаются медленно, но этот факт почему-то совсем не кажется важным. Спок уже забыл, когда последний раз он так сильно сосредотачивался на одном действии, но ему неожиданно приятно направлять всё своё внимание на единственное физическое задание.

В какой-то момент Кирк интересуется, не хотел бы он сделать перерыв, потому что альфа-смена уже подходит к концу, но Спок отклоняет его предложение. Он вызывается закончить работу в одиночестве, если капитану нужно отдохнуть и поесть, но тот тоже не соглашается, и вулканцу совсем не хочется с ним спорить.

Впервые за долгое время Спок теряет счёт времени. Тело начинает ломить от усталости — работа при нулевой гравитации обманчиво проста для привыкших к стандартной нервных импульсов, — и только этот факт показывает, что на самом деле времени прошло уже много. Наконец они заканчивают и собираются — больше даже торопятся — вернуться на корабль, но тут вдруг Кирк останавливает Спока неуклюжим взмахом руки в защитной перчатке. 

Некоторое время они стоят в тишине, просто наблюдая, как мимо них проносится Вселенная. Спок не думает ни о чём, и это… это по-настоящему ценно.

Переодеваясь, они двигаются раздражающе медленно, потому что гравитация даёт им понять, что работать восемнадцать часов без перерыва в открытом космосе — это уже чересчур. Но Спока это не волнует. По дороге на спальную палубу им не попадается ни чёрных знамён, ни жалостливых взглядов, и вулканец с некоторым удивлением осознаёт, что день уже прошёл.

— Увидимся через несколько часов, — устало бурчит Кирк, когда они оказываются около своих кают.

— Капитан, — начинает вулканец, а потом вдруг останавливается. Он не знает, что сказать, потому что слова благодарности заставят их с Кирком признать, что действительно _есть_ , за что благодарить, и Спок не уверен, что капитан этого хотел бы.

Но его дилемма оказывается излишней. Кирк оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, растягивает губы в усталой, почти незаметной улыбке и кивает.

— Иди отдохни, Спок, — говорит он, похлопав вулканца по плечу.

В некоторых случаях, размышляет вулканец, слова бывают кардинально переоценены.

***

— Господи Боже, ну почему же так _холодно?_ , — ворчит МакКой, грея руки у костра, в то время как Кирк и Спок пытаются соорудить палатку. — Я, конечно, знал, что садиться с вами в один шаттл — это плохая идея, но почему бы нам хоть раз не разбиться о прекрасную райскую планетку?

— Не то чтобы у нас был выбор, Боунз, — отвечает капитан сквозь стучащие зубы, когда им удаётся вбить последний колышек. Генератор отопления в палатке непоправимо сломан, но она хотя бы укроет их от ветра. — Ну, будем довольствоваться маленькими радостями. — Капитан окидывает результат их работы критичным взглядом и вздыхает. — Пойду принесу воды.

— Вода, — бурчит МакКой. — Куда ж мы без неё. Застряли на куске ледышки и не можем на корабль даже весточку послать, потому что… а почему, собственно, не можем?

Спок тоже усаживается у костра, пытаясь подавить дрожь. 

— Что-то вмешивается в работу нашего аварийного маяка, — терпеливо объясняет он в четвёртый раз. — Есть шанс, что, если мы поднимемся по этой горе выше, влияние ослабнет…

— Да, да, да. Только сначала мы замёрзнем насмерть.

— Всегда ищи положительные стороны, Боунз, — кричит им Кирк с того места, откуда он пытается набрать воды из бурного горного ручья. — По крайней мере, это место потрясающе красивое.

«Оно и _вправду_ красиво», — думает Спок, оглядываясь по сторонам. Для планеты класса Л она по-настоящему великолепна, с высокими деревьями, напоминающими земные сосны, покрытыми кое-где цветущим мхом серыми камнями, с горами и реками… Если бы не минусовая температура, этот мир вполне мог бы стать туристической находкой.

— Слабое утешение, — фыркает МакКой.

— Ну а что ты хотел? Я оптимист, — смеётся в ответ Кирк.

В этот момент Спок бросает на него случайный взгляд и замирает на месте. Устроившись на одном колене около ручья, с раскрасневшимся от холода лицом и запутавшимися в волосах бликами заходящего солнца, Кирк выглядит почти неестественно гармонично в окружении неистово красивого пейзажа. В лучах заката обычно голубые глаза кажутся прозрачными, как ручей, бегущий у его ног, и дыхание Спока сбивается при виде улыбки капитана.

Иллюзия пикника утешает их еще минут десять, но, как только солнце скрывается за горными вершинами, холод вокруг удесятеряется, и им остаётся только лишь укрыться от него в палатке в тот же самый момент. Внутри тесно, ведь палатка предназначена для двух человек, да и одеяло у них всего одно на всех.

— Вот видите, — говорит Кирк с напускной весёлостью, — как все и хотели, будем спать вместе и делиться теплом тела.

МакКой шепчет проклятия себе под нос, уже в который раз жалуясь на навыки пилотирования Кирка. Спок ничего не говорит, потому что доктор и так уже в плохом настроении, но мысленно не соглашается. Да, они потеряли большую часть оборудования и остались даже без единого трикодера, но ведь все трое живы и здоровы, и это что-то да значит.

МакКой устраивается посередине без обсуждения, и они укутываются одним одеялом и прижимаются поближе. Вулканец уверен, что не сможет заснуть при такой температуре и в присутствии очень «громкого» человека, но пережитый стресс и отчаянный марафон по горам не проходят даром, и он засыпает, не успев даже дождаться, когда доктор прекратит ныть.

Но на одной усталости долго не проспишь, и поэтому Спок просыпается всего несколько коротких часов спустя, дрожа и инстинктивно ища источник тепла… и понимая, что его там нет. По-настоящему пробудившись, он поднимается на локте и оглядывает палатку. Причины неудобства сразу же становятся ясны: во сне МакКой повернулся на бок, отворачиваясь от Спока и прижимаясь поближе к Кирку, закинув на него руку и уткнувшись лицом в шею капитана.

Вулканец не может оторвать от них взгляд и вдруг чувствует себя ещё холоднее, чем мгновения назад. Что-то не так с открывшимся ему видом, что-то очень _неправильно._ Возможно, всё дело в той лёгкости, с которой оба тела вписываются друг в друга, в той привычной им манере, говорящей о доверии и принятии. Или, может, в открытом желании их подсознаний оставить его в стороне — и эта мысль, понимает Спок, крайне нелогична, но прогнать её ему не удаётся. Кажется, холод оказал на него большее влияние, чем изначально предполагалось. Перед ним наглядное доказательство, что он никогда не сможет быть так же близок Кирку, как МакКой, не с той же простотой и готовностью.

И в этот самый момент Спок осознаёт, что глаза Кирка открыты и направлены на него.

От шока тело вулканца почти перестаёт дрожать. Они смотрят друг на друга в темноте на протяжении нескольких бесконечных мгновений, не говоря ни слова. Спок не понимает, что происходит, не понимает, что он видит. Внезапно ему кажется, что взгляд Кирка подначивает его, дразнит, пытается заставить что-нибудь произнести. Воздух вокруг густой, как кисель, и острый, как наждачная бумага, и горло Спока болезненно сжимается, позволяя ему либо не дышать совсем, либо биться в попытках вздохнуть, как рыба, выброшенная на берег.

Спок желает лишь одного: сбежать. Он скидывает одеяло на МакКоя и выползает из палатки раньше, чем выдержит ещё одну секунду _этого._

Снаружи лунный свет режет глаза. Спок плотнее укутывается в свою куртку: если в палатке и было холодно, это ни в какое сравнение не идёт с тем, что на открытом воздухе.

Шум внутри палатки, напоминающий ворчание и приглушённые голоса, заставляет его обернуться. Вулканец ещё больше каменеет и решает, что ему незачем и дальше это терпеть. Он не хочет жалости.

В движении заключается возможность поддерживать тепло тела, вяло напоминает себе Спок и бредёт вперёд, никуда особо не направляясь. Его ведёт лишь одно желание — убраться от лагеря как можно дальше и как можно быстрее. Все логические мысли давно заперты на пути к более высоким температурам, так что он не обдумывает свои действия. Ещё никогда в жизни ему не было так холодно, но планета виновата в этом лишь частично. Спок поджимает губы и убыстряет шаг.

Не зная точно, час или два спустя это происходит, он натыкается на обломки маленького корабля. Сначала он думает, что сумел каким-то образом вернуться на двадцать миль назад к их шаттлу, но свою ошибку осознаёт достаточно быстро. Судно — по крайней мере, его остатки, — имеет незнакомый дизайн и покрыто слоем мха, который доказывает, что оно лежит здесь уже какое-то время.

Без промедления Спок залезает внутрь и обнаруживаеттам два трупа и работающий поисковый маяк, который выглядит достаточно инопланетным, чтобы вызывать у их маленькой команды сложности со связью с Энтерпрайз. Вулканец пытается его отключить, но замёрзшие руки не подчиняются, так что в конце концов он поднимает достаточно тяжёлый обломок и разбивает передатчик на кусочки. Мгновение он просто стоит там, осознавая скорее нутром, чем разумом шутку Вселенной.

Возвращается в лагерь Спок уже много после рассвета. МакКой замечает его первым и сразу же начинает орать.

— Спок, где тебя черти носили? Мы не могли даже на поиски по-человечески отправиться, нас же всего двое… О чём ты вообще думал? Ты мог насмерть замёрзнуть!

— И вам доброго утра, доктор, — говорит Спок скорее монотонно, чем с сарказмом. Он бредёт к бревну, расположенному рядом с костром, и тяжело на него опускается. — Капитан, попробуйте снова связаться с кораблём. В этот раз у вас может получиться.

Кирк, который всё это время молча за ним наблюдал, облокотившись на поваленное дерево, спокойно отвечает:

— Уже связался. Поймал их прямо перед тем, как они покинули эту звёздную систему. Они подберут нас через час.

Спок собирает всю оставшуюся энергию, чтобы кивнуть, и смотрит в огонь, не видя перед собой ничего. Краем уха он слышит, как МакКой возвращается в палатку, но никак на это не реагирует, так же как и на одеяло, которое доктор накидывает ему на плечи через несколько секунд, после чего снова уходит. Вулканец дистанцируется от реальности, согревшись ровно настолько, чтобы начать чувствовать хоть что-то, и в следующее мгновение капитан уже оказывается рядом с ним на бревне, прижимаясь к нему боком. Спок понятия не имеет, сколько они уже так просидели.

— Никогда не думал, что ты можешь быть таким идиотом, — тихо говорит Кирк. — Ты специально хотел меня напугать?

— Нет.

— Если хотел, то это сработало.

— Нет, капитан. — Хоть и с трудом, но Споку всё же удаётся отодвинуться на другой конец бревна.

Кирк кидает на него обвиняющий взгляд, но не следует за ним.

— Почему тогда? Зачем ты провернул эту выходку? Мы с Боунзом жутко волновались…

Вулканец вздрагивает, и капитан наконец-то замолкает.

— О, — выдыхает он. — _О._

Споку хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Его глаза наполняются слезами из-за того, что он долго смотрел на пламя, но взгляда он не отводит.

Спустя некоторое время Кирк снова начинает говорить.

— Ты идиот, — повторяет он пустым голосом. — Никогда больше так не делай.

Спок закрывает глаза и ничего не отвечает.

***

Кирк оказывается на пороге каюты своего старшего помощника с коробкой шоколадных конфет в руках.

— Посмотри-ка, что я нашёл у тебя под дверью.

Спок поднимает бровь.

— Это… маловероятно.

— Почему? Может, у тебя есть тайный поклонник? На корабле обязательно должен быть кто-то, кто любит тебя ещё сильнее, чем я, несмотря на все твои выходки.

Вулканец сдерживает усталый вздох.

— Джим. Сколько раз мне ещё нужно извиниться…

— Ну, знаешь, точно ещё не раз. — Кирк хмурится. — И, кстати, у тебя отвратительно получается. Просить прощения, я имею в виду.

Это, возможно, потому, что Спок совсем не раскаивается в том, что закрыл капитана собой и получил в грудь арбалетный болт, ему не предназначавшийся. И он уверен, что его мысли по этому поводу не изменятся, поэтому видит лишь один выход из сложившейся ситуации: ждать. Кирк — Джим — очень эмоциональный человек, но, может быть, именно по этой причине и не затаивает обиды. Это качество Спок замечал в нём несколько раз.

И, как будто в ответ на мысли вулканца, Джим вздыхает:

— Я не могу на тебя долго злиться. С Боунзом таких проблем нет, неделями ругаемся, но вот с тобой… Есть в тебе что-то такое. — Он качает головой с грустной улыбкой. — Ты моя ахиллесова пята, Спок. И этим бессовестно пользуешься.

— Это не так, — возражает вулканец. — Вам просто не нравится, когда кто-то ещё перенимает ваш обычный стиль поведения. 

— Никто не «перенимает» его, кроме тебя, и ты — не «кто-то ещё», — бормочет Джим со вздохом. — Боже, я что, только что хокку сочинил?

— Возможно, вам следует «взять с полки пирожок».

— А тебе, возможно, пора прекратить умничать, когда кто-то пытается…

Спок вопросительно поднимает бровь, и Джим просто смотрит на него некоторое время, а потом качает головой.

— Знаешь… забудь. — Он поднимается на ноги. — Увидимся на мостике.

Спок смотрит, как капитан уходит, и потом краем глаза замечает лежащую на столе и излучающую неодобрение коробку конфет.

— Джим, — тихо зовёт его Спок, останавливая перед самым выходом. — Спасибо за шоколад.

Капитан не оборачивается, но внезапно и очевидно напрягается.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — бормочет он и выходит.

Спок, конечно, не улыбается, но очень к этому близок.

***

Вполне возможно, что за всё время пребывания на Энтерпрайз Спок ослабил хватку на объективности.

В шестнадцать лет на звезднофлотском карьерном буклете он прочитал, что вступление в их ряды может изменить всё, что он когда-либо знал о Вселенной или о самом себе, и, может быть, это обещание наконец начинает исполняться. Или это связано с уничтожением его родной планеты, потому как часто говорят, что утрата такого масштаба может заставить разум выйти за привычные рамки.

Спок не знает точно, не может быть уверен. Да это его не очень-то и заботит, если честно. Возможно он, как бы изящно выразились его коллеги, совсем двинулся.

Они поднимают капитана на корабль, когда надежды уже не осталось, и Спок уверен, что никогда ещё на полу транспортаторной не было столько крови, а это ещё какое достижение. Операция длится пять часов, и вулканец всей душой желает, чтобы для него нашлись какие-нибудь командирские дела, но они не находятся. Они летят в варпе, и ему ничего больше не остаётся, кроме как стоять без движения перед закрытым окном операционной и пытаться молиться. Выходит очень неуклюже, потому что Спок не знает, как. Но он всё равно пытается.

Позже, когда Джима переводят в палату интенсивной терапии и он начинает дышать самостоятельно, Спок осознаёт, что его приоритетом больше никогда не будет Звёздный Флот или их миссия. Есть такие вещи, которым нельзя позволить случиться ещё раз, и он не даст им это сделать.

Утром Джим открывает глаза, и его лицо всё ещё представляет собой вспухшее переломанное месиво из черт, которые МакКой будет восстанавливать несколько следующих недель. Он открывает глаза так широко, как только может, и не то чтобы это было много: две щёлочки ярко-голубого проглядывают сквозь пятна тёмно-фиолетового с примесью жёлтого вокруг. Он с трудом фокусирует взгляд и опускает его на Спока, и его разбитые губы дёргаются, пытаясь изогнуться в улыбку.

Спок стоит перед ним и думает, что красивее этого ничего нет.

Вполне возможно, он потерял объективность совсем.

***

Геологическая экспедиция идёт по плану. Спок, удовлетворённый находками своих подчинённых, направляется к склону холма, на котором расположился капитан, подставив лицо под нежные касания инопланетного солнца и лёгкого ветерка.

Спок тихо усаживается рядом с ним, зная, что капитану известно о его присутствии. Планета, на которой они находятся, очаровывает своей привлекательностью: это будет отличное место для колонии, если тесты не выявят скрытой опасности. Но почему-то Спок уверен, что всё будет в порядке. В сладко пахнущем воздухе витает ощутимое, почти осязаемое ощущение спокойствия, и в этот раз, чувствует он, ему можно доверять. 

Но Джиму с лёгкостью удаётся оторвать его от созерцания живописного окружения. Выражение на лице капитана отражает счастье и внутреннюю гармонию, и Спок благодарен любым богам, которые за ними присматривают, ведь всего два месяца назад до него было страшно дотронуться. Но МакКой как всегда показал себя гением, и Джим не только вернулся к полному здоровью, но ещё и избавился от любого внешнего проявления недавних травм. Его лицо бесконечно молодо и обманчиво невинно, как будто не тронуто болью и горем.

Каждый день Спок наблюдает, как легко люди на это покупаются, и этот факт задевает струнки в его душе сильнее всего. Он пододвигается к капитану поближе, не волнуясь о том, что могут подумать окружающие. Его гордость ничего не стоит по сравнению с тем, что значит для него Джим. Спок понимает, что выглядит жалко, но это странным образом не беспокоит его так же сильно, как и раньше.

Джим морщит нос, когда игривый порыв ветра закидывает ему на лоб непослушную прядку, щекочущую кожу. Вулканец не может удержаться: он протягивает руку и убирает её назад. Капитан смотрит на него и медленно и мягко улыбается. Спок отводит взгляд.

— Ты в меня влюблён, — тихо замечает Джим.

Вулканец вздрагивает. На секунду в его мыслях проносится возможность поспорить или даже всё отрицать, но он делает глубокий вдох и отгоняет её.

— Вы знаете.

Это был не вопрос, но Джим всё равно отвечает.

— Знаю. И узнал уже какое-то время назад. Возможно, даже раньше тебя самого. — Он мимолётно ухмыляется. — У тебя ужасно получается справляться с эмоциями. — Джим легко тыкает его локтем. — Ревновать к Боунзу? Серьёзно?

Спок не отвечает, и пару мгновений они сидят в тишине.

— Если вы знали, — наконец начинает Спок, — то почему никогда не…

— Поговорил с тобой начистоту? Спок, каждый раз, когда я хоть чуть-чуть приближался к этой теме, ты захлопывался, как альдебаранская ракушка. Я не хотел тебя спугнуть. — Джим прекращает говорить и рассеянно поднимает с земли травинку. — Не знал, как показать тебе, что я не против.

— А вы не против?

Джим поднимает на него недоверчивый взгляд, а потом качает головой и смотрит вдаль, на горизонт.

— Уволить тебя надо, — бормочет он, — за полную некомпетентность. Для научного сотрудника ты ужасно ненаблюдателен. И вообще, ты _вулканец._ Что, так сложно провести _логическую_ цепочку между тем, что кто-то делает, и тем, что он хочет сказать?

Спок выпрямляется в защитном жесте. 

— Земляне — крайне непонятная раса, — почти что огрызается он, — и я не могу…

— Читать мысли? — подсказывает ему Джим с улыбкой. — Нет, никогда даже не предполагал, что ты можешь.

— Вы всегда надо мной смеётесь.

Капитан хихикает и пожимает плечами.

— Ну, ты забавный. Не моя вина, что у меня есть чувство юмора.

Спок молча сидит, не зная, к чему ведёт весь этот разговор. К его облегчению, Джим не злится, но что он чувствует кроме этого, вулканец понятия не имеет. Да уж, тот ещё телепат, размышляет Спок с горьким привкусом иронии. Джим прав насчёт него. Джим…

…наклоняется к нему и целует.

От удивления рот Спока приоткрывается, и капитан, слегка улыбнувшись ему в губы, отдаётся поцелую с головой. Выходит аккуратно, тепло и нежно и без даже капли неуверенности или сомнения. Одна из рук Джима скользит на загривок вулканца, а вторая опирается на склон холма, пытаясь не дать им упасть.

Вдруг капитан отрывается и выдыхает:

— Всё в порядке?

Ошеломлённый Спок находит в себе силы кивнуть.

— Да.

— Тогда ответь на поцелуй, Спок, — тихо просит Джим. — Пожалуйста.

Их губы снова встречаются: в этот раз поцелуй выходит менее напряжённым, и Спок чувствует, как что-то в его груди расслабляется, и наконец позволяет себе осознать, что теперь имеет право касаться. Его руки взлетают, чтобы обнять Джима, притянуть его ближе, и у вулканца кружится голова, он опьянён ощущениями и запахом своего капитана. Каждый из его органов чувств перегружен невозможной близостью Джима, и Спок наслаждается этим, первый раз в жизни добровольно принимая ослабление контроля.

Он подчиняется силе гравитации и утаскивает капитана за собой, проглатывая удивлённый стон. Всё это потрясающе и вместе с тем недостаточно, поэтому вулканец перекатывается через Джима и прижимает того к земле, целуя, как в последний раз: глубоко, настойчиво и неожиданно собственнически. Руки капитана шарят у него по спине, пока наконец не находят задницу вулканца и не сжимают её, и в отместку Спок вонзает зубы в его нижнюю губу, но не до боли, а просто чтобы показать, кто здесь хозяин.

Джим смеётся, прерывая поцелуй.

— О, Спок, да ты ещё как сдерживался, — поддразнивает он, проводя пальцами по заострённому уху. — Если бы я знал, что ты такой тигр, я бы соблазнил тебя давным-давно, не слушая возражений.

— Но ты знал, я не буду возражать, — говорит Спок между поцелуями, которыми он покрывает линию челюсти Джима. — Ты _знал._

Капитан счастливо вздыхает, откидывая голову назад, чтобы дать вулканцу больше свободы. 

— Знал, — признаёт он. — Поэтому я и хотел тебя так сильно. _О Господи,_ сделай так ещё раз. 

Спок подчиняется, отрываясь только на секунду, чтоб задать вопрос:

— Только поэтому?

Джим ухмыляется и обхватывает лицо вулканца ладонями, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и только на одну секунду в его игривом выражении лица проскальзывает серьёзность.

— Нет, мистер Спок. Не только поэтому.

Капитан притягивает его в ещё один поцелуй, и Спок полностью теряется в водовороте ощущений. Наконец он открывает глаза, не имея ни малейшего понятия, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как он их закрыл, и понимает, что лежит на спине, а Джим нависает над ним с необычайно пьяной улыбкой.

— Джим, — шепчет Спок, когда тот берёт его за руку и поднимает её к губам. — Что ты…

Капитан целует его костяшки, и это ощущение настолько гладкое, и бархатистое, и нестерпимо приятное, что мир вокруг Спок взрывается цветами и бессвязными музыкальными нотами, как будто в его вены резко ввели какой-то очень сильный наркотик.

— Я так понимаю… ты позволил себе чувствовать? — шепчет Джим, в благоговении наблюдая за его лицом.

Спускаясь вниз с седьмого неба, Спок находит в себе силы кивнуть.

Ухмылка Джима становится больше зловещей, чем игривой.

— Вот и замечательно.

И если на этом и закончились любые связные разговоры между ними на следующие несколько часов, в этот раз Спок решает, что он совершенно не против.


End file.
